The invention relates to a demand response aggregation and control system and method for controlling a load on an electrical distribution grid.
Electric utilities constantly strive to balance the supply of energy against the demand. Utilities call upon Demand Response (DR) systems to affect the demand when generation is inadequate to meet the supply. The need for a Demand Response (DR) capability on an electrical distribution grid continues to increase as the use of renewable energy sources continues to increase. The Energy Independence and Security Act of 2007 required the Federal Energy Regulatory Commission (FERC) to perform a national assessment of demand response potential and to develop a national action plan on demand response. This plan, the “National Assessment & Action Plan on Demand Response” identifies 15 different DR program categories. A number of the DR programs (especially Direct Load Control) may be considered to be programs which attempt to achieve some target load shed (usually expressed in megawatts (MW)) and maintain it in real time for a specified period. It is common for network operators within a Regional Transmission Organization, an Independent System Operator, and within a utility to call a Demand Response (DR) event to control load.